Going Home
by I heart Venomous Tentaculas
Summary: Bella and her brother Jasper have been searching for their sister for a long time, what happens when they meet her fifty years later, with a new coven behind her. CANON PAIRINGS, 1st FANFIC, New summary!
1. Meet Bella

AN: So, this is my first fanfic so not too many flames please

**CHAPTER 1 AN: So, this is my first fanfic so not too many flames please. If you really hate it let me know what you hate and I'll keep that in mind when I write my other fics but this one I actually really like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 1: Meet Bella

**BOP**

It was a Saturday, I remember that specifically because it was that day that we had to get ready for the ball that was _next Tuesday_. I really could care less, as could Jazz but when Rosalie wants her way she gets it. It was one of the perks of being the younger sister to her that people looked to her beauty and when you have brown hair and brown eyes that comes from your fathers side where as Rosalie and Jasper had the whole blond hair blue eyes thing you know you're going to be looked over, it's obvious. Thankfully not everyone looked over me, all the girls were jealous of me because I spent time with Jasper were he didn't spend time with girls. It's actually quite funny, he's afraid of girls, but he's okay around his sisters-me and his twin Rosalie (don't ever call her Rose). Jazz and I usually spend all our time staying out of Rosalie and Mother's way reading books. If you can't tell I'm not very high on Mother's priority list as apposed to Rosalie. She and Jazz are one year older than me so she has to be married first and court first _and __**and **__**and ... **_yeah, I've given up caring and just settled for third best (Wow that sound bad) but I should probably tell you about myself first before I get too wrapped up in my own problems to care that you don't know about my name or how old I am.

So I am Isabella Hale, Bella if you please, 19 years young and am living in the Great Depression and cannot believe the amount of money my sister is using. I have one brother (Jasper Whitlock Hale, taken after my mother's maiden name. AKA Jazz, Jaz, Jazzy, Jasp, Jas) and one sister (Rosalie Lillian Hale) and have no pets (my wish). I have one father and one mother and possibly one brother-in-law (Royce King) who may propose to my extremely vain and annoying sister on Tuesday which is why we have to get the dresses today, YUCK!! Right now life is gross.

When we were walking to the dress shop we saw the Cullen boy-Edward I think his name is and my sister said, and wait for this,

"Isabella, you would do well to marry someone well off, like Mr. Cullen for example." I simply starred at her for her nerve to say something like that in front of him and saw him straiten up a bit too much.

"Isabella, get your jaw off the ground and start walking, NOW! I think your sister makes a very good point and you should heed her example." My mothers' voice cut into my thoughts a bit sharply. And what was with people calling me by my complete first name!! Have I not told them to call me Bella! I need write a letter to Alice, but she hasn't written back since forth year, ah well...

**AN: A Cliffy now its short I know. Ouch... to clear up some confusion that I know will happen.**

**Is Alice a Vampire?: Yes, she got turned after she stopped going to the school Bella went to. Bella remembers but Alice doesn't**

**Are Carlisle and Esme in the story?: Yes, but Bella hasn't met them yet because she isn't a vampire yet.**

**Who is a Vampire?: Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward.**


	2. Edward meets Bella

AN: Okay so due to the good reviews I'm going to update today

**CHAPTER 2 AN: Okay so due to the good reviews I'm going to update today. Just so you know I'm not going to update just because there are a certain number of reviews but just because I'm staying home from school today because I was soooo tired and so yeah. I'll probably be updating on Mondays but not this Monday due to the fact that my Grandparents sold their Inn (Yay,-sniffle-) and we want to be there for the last Thanksgiving there. Great thanks to: **_**carolina 81**_** and **_**moonrise200**_** for being my first two reviewers. You made my day!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 2: Edward meets Bella

**EdPOV**

I was in town to get a dress for Alice and Esme and to get the suits for Carlisle, Emmett and myself. Alice was in the dress shop but was being careful not to let (Isa)Bella Hale see her. I didn't know why and nor did she but she knew it wouldn't be good if she did. Then the absurdly vain girl, Rosalie and her mother and her sister, Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called and was called by everyone but Rosalie and her mother.

_Rosalie must look absolutely wonderful in her dress and we mustn't let anything stop us._

What did I tell you?

_Look! there's Mr. Cullen. I wonder if Bella has seen him yet? Ah well I should point her out to her. Now how should I do my hair for the ball..._

Rosalie, of course but where was Bella's thoughts?

_..._

I can't get her thoughts at all! That's a first.

And then her scent hit me, I was the predator and she the pray. I straitened just slightly. Just as I was going to pray, Alice opened the door. The regular air helped, the air not tainted with her scent to help me walk away, I held my breath. Thankfully I was in a time where you did not need to give to many pleasantries like speaking. I walked as quickly as I could without looking too strange.

_What's wrong? The Hale girl, brown hair and brown eyes, Bella or Isabella, the name suits her, of course but she's not exactly high on the priorities. Blue would look good on her, with a nice high..._

I blocked Alice out who had magically made it out of the store with everything and still managed not to be seen by her. But right now I had to get home.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

At the Cullen Home 

"What's wrong?" Esme, my mother figure asked me, a bit afraid to see me so shaken up due to one insignificant little child.

"Oh, he met his singer today. It was the Hale girl,-"Alice got interpreted.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, the most beautiful person in the world?" Emmett has to have a crush, on a human. This cannot be good.

"No, not Rosalie. Isabella or Bella." _I think I know her from somewhere but I don't know where. Uhgggg._

"When you were human maybe?" I said answering to Alice's unsaid question.

_Maybe, I'm not certain at all so probably._

"I think I will go up to Denali for a little bit. Maybe two days."

_We will miss you son. _Carlisle.

_Goodbye, Edward. Stay safe._ Esme.

_Why now?? Come back Monday or you will die!!_ Alice.

_Yayyy! No Eddie-pooo for a couple days!! Hooray! _EMMETT!!

"You do know I can hear you Emmett,"

_Dododododumdumdadum(funeral march theme) Good-bye Eddie, I'll kill some humans for you while you're gone._

"EMMETT shut up!!"

I left and ran as fast as I could to Alaska.

**AN: Edward leaves! Now I have a question for you readers-should Carlisle find Rosalie or should Emmett? Did I overdo Emmett a little bit?? Was it even a little bit like he is usually? Any flames are appreciated. Team Renesmee**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. The Ball

AN: Okay this is two chapters in one day I know and I'm guessing no one will see this chapter if they reviewed Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3 AN: Okay this is two chapters in one day I know and I'm guessing no one will see this chapter if they reviewed Chapter 2. That's okay, don't worry about it. In this and the next chapter I won't talk about the run to Denali because I'm not very good with Edward in pain at all(even though I was mad at him when he said "I prefer brunettes.") Great thanks to **_**Twilight Owns me**_** for reviewing Chapter 2. Here we skip to the Ball because Sunday and Monday were really boring for both Bella and Edward. P.S. More Emmett soon.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 3: The Ball

**BPOV**

The Ball at Royce King's is tonight and Jasp and myself have been dragged from our hiding spot(this time his room) to get ready for the ball. I know that the dress's take a long time to get on and that we have to have our hair put up and all that stuff but do we really need to start at 1pm when we will arriveat 6pm for the dinner but if I say anything I'll get the whole ungrateful little girl thing. I gave up asking when I was six and Rosalie was seven, imagen you're six and your seven year old sister is getting more attention then you, hard lesson to learn. Good thing I'm a daddy's girl and I hang out with Jas. Anyway I'm getting way off topic, the getting ready for the ball. It actually took about 4 hours so my mother took a half hour to go over "important" rules with us(mainly me-gasp-) and then we were off.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

**After the ball**

Royce King proposed to my tedious sister, I hope he knows what he's signing up for. I think at that point I was supposed to cry because that was what my mother and all the other ladies were doing but I didn't find it touching at all so I dipped one hand in my water glass and faked it, lucky me. I think my mother saw because she was giving me the stare in the carriage but what was I supposed to do? Anyway I now have him as a brother-in-law, shudder. I've seen him drunk and what he does to the poor girls out after dark. What would my sister say if she say him, she thinks that he is the perfect husband and she looked so happy up there and I really don't want to ruin her perfect dream. How am I going to do this?

**(AN: I was going to stop here but I decided to be nice and give you Edward's Point Of View here too!)**

**EdPOV**

I had come back on Monday as promised and was "Just in time for the ball!" as Alice put it. I just thought that it was the most boring thing to do but if it gave me something to do I would. I saw the evil Royce King propose to the "Beautiful"(Alice not me) Rosalie Hale. Little did I know that this would be the last outing that she would have for a while.

"Edward was Rosalie Hale not beautiful tonight?"

"Yes she was Esme, I just wish her head was less big. I'm sure Alice would like a pattern of the dress she was wearing."

"Dear kind sir, are you a mind reader?" Alice looked like she was going to explode.

"As it turns out, yes I am," Take that.

And then Alice and I exploded in laughter with Esme chuckling quietly. Emmett came over to see what we were laughing about and got really mad that we couldn't tell him because we were laughing so hard. Poor Emmett got really mad at us so he went to uproot some trees in the forest. After I had my fill of laughing I decided to play piano while Alice found Emmett and Esme tried to find a new door-an Emmett sized hole makes that kind of necessary. Emmett was pouting as he and Alice came in and made me and Alice promise not to keep him out of jokes purposefully then he went and destroyed all my "necessary nightclothes"(Alice!!) and all my suits(Joy-roll eyes-) but that's Emmett for you. Now all we have to do is live through another 2 years here and then we can move and start all over.

**AN: So how do you like this chapter?? Again I'll repeat the questions from Chapter 2- Should Carlisle find Rosalie or should Emmett? Thanks to ****All**** of the reviewers! **


	4. Postal Office

AN: Alright Before I start the long and tedious author's note I just have to say a great big sorry to bloodymoonwitch because I missed them in my last chapter's AN and to say Thank you to everyone of the nine people who read Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4 AN: Alright Before I start the long and tedious author's note I just have to say a great big sorry to **_**bloodymoonwitch **_**because I missed them in my last chapter's AN and to say Thank you to everyone of the nine people who read Chapter 3. To the 3 people who put me on ALERT Thank you!! And so I hope you READ this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 4: Postal Office

**BPOV**

Tomorrow was a Thursday and I really could care less, it was just another day that I had to go out and meet some men that were air heads and talk to them and try and charm them into talking to me. I just wish that Jaz wasn't dragged into this as well but as it goes he is 20 and is dragged to these because, well, he's at that age and he has to start sometime. Watching him around the girls that he has to court while he freaks out and wants to just get away but can't because he's surrounded by the 16 year old who twitter and giggle and go on and on about things that he doesn't know about. I usually have to drag him away from them, of course his nerves are shot by then and then he's a blubbering idiot. I laugh at him a lot at these times and then he snaps out at it but when we have balls every night his nerves are shot every morning. I'm just glad that I can make fun of him everyday. Anyway...

I just can't get that one Cullen Boy, Edward, out of my head. I don't think that he's human but I don't believe in such things as vampires or monsters, to be a super human is impossible but I know he's not human, which leaves us with the question, what is he?

Life goes on and I continue to read books with Jazzy and we continue to write letters to Alice even though she doesn't write back, our latest one reads:

_Dear Ms. Mary Alice Brandon;_

_My dearest hopes that you and your family are well. Jasper, my brother and I hope that you did receive the letter that we sent last month along with the letters we sent the month before and the month before that. _

_Off of the pleasantries, how is your sister, Cynthia and your niece and your brother-in-law? My older sister Rosalie was proposed to by Royce King and the wedding is in the summer so we have a few months left. I hope that all your news in Billiox, Mississippi is good news_

_Yours Dearest_

_Isabella Marie Hale_

"I hope that this one reaches her," I said to Jasper as I went to the postal office with him on Monday.

"You say that every time," Jasper replied to me same as always.

"As do you," I laughed, "Let's just get on with this, I just want to get a response so bad this month."

"I know, I know," it's good that Jasper was here or else I would be in BIG trouble from Mother and Rosalie.

The rest of the way there and back was uneventful except for the fact that we ran into Edward Cullen at the Postal Office and that he was so straight I thought he was going to go backwards. Wow. I think he stole my letter too but I couldn't be sure so I couldn't call him on it. Just another day as Isabella Marie Hale, yuck.

**AN: It has defiantly gotten more interesting but I still need to do some more work on Chapter 5 before I put it up. More editing, YUCK!!**

**Thanks for the 119 Hits WOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOW to all the readers out there THANKS!! PEACE, LOVE AND ULTIMATE HARMONY!**


	5. ALICE!

CHAPTER 5 AN: Thank you to carolina 81 for reviewing every single chapter

**CHAPTER 5 AN: Thank you to **_**carolina 81**_** for reviewing every single chapter! Thanks to **_**fruitbasketangel**_**, **_**deviLISH-innocence**_** and **_**englishfreckle**_** for putting me on Alert and to **_**cassie1985**_**, **_**Twilight Owns me**_** and **_**moonrise200**_** for putting me on favorites. More than 150 on my First Fanfic, Thanks to all the people who took the time to read this even if you thought it was really bad. Try a Review about what you hated! On to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 5: ALICE!

**EdPOV**

It was Friday, November 18 and I was just going to open the letter I stole from Bella after she was posting it, it was addressed to Ms. Mary Alice Brandon in Billiox Mississippi.

"Hey Alice, does this name look familiar? You said you woke up outside an asylum near here."

" Yah, I did but the name, I think I know it from somewhere, maybe a friend or..."

_Maybe that was my name...in my vision I saw Bella yelling 'Alice', then 'Mary Alice Brandon! Where were you and what were you doing that means you couldn't answer all of my letters"._

This could get interesting!

"So you think that was, maybe, your name?"

"It's possible. of course the other parts were broken off and I wouldn't know my first name-"

-_In the vision Alice visits back to the area she was found, in which she visits a library that is severely in need of some books. She starts looking through the old newspapers trying to find out more about the Brandons. She sets aside five newspapers to look at more closely. One that announces her parents' marriage, one that announces her and her twin sister's birth, one that announces her death, another that announces her sister's marriage and the last announces her niece's birth. She sighs.-_

"Wow, Alice you're really pale, even paler than a vampire should be!"

Dead silence, if you don't mind the pun.

"Alice you are scaring me a lot! I'm going to go get Carlisle or Esme or, better yet, Emmett and tell him where you secret stash of clothes are! Emmett!"

"YOU wouldn't DARE! Edward!!"

At this point Emmett comes crashing in to my room through the wall. I hear Esme wince downstairs.

"It's called a door, use it, if not for our sake, for Esme's at least."

He winced, I seem to have hit a soft spot.

"So what was that about a secret stash of clothes that I can destroy?"

"He's just kidding." Alice likes her stash so much she'll protect it with her entire being.

"Just bust through the east wall in Alice's room."

"EDWARD!!"

Emmett was out the door(for once) and in Alice's room before she could yell at me anymore.

"CLOTHES! Lovely, lovely clothes!" I think I heard several seams rip simultaneously.

"You may want to hurry before your favorite dress gets ripped." At that Alice ran out of my room and into hers almost as fast as Emmett.

I guess I'm on several hit lists now.

**AN: And that is what I think Emmett would be like as a newborn without Rosalie. Poor Cullens –shakes head sadly- on other notes Alice is starting to figure out her past yay! ****More Reviews Please****! I just love reviews. Please make me happy!**


	6. Rosalie, Bella and Royce

CHAPTER 6 AN: It's Chapter 6 YAY

**CHAPTER 6 AN: It's Chapter 6 YAY!! I'm kind of on a Twilight High and maybe a sugar rush... and I'm in the car, so this is going to be a fun chapter!)**

**Thanks to anybody who wrote a review on chapter five but I haven't put it up so I can't thank you yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 6: Rosalie, Bella and Royce

**BPOV**

Today Rosalie was going to visit with one of her old friends from school, Vera. She lived on the other side of town with her husband and her son, Henry. I know that Rosalie was jealous of her before but now she talked about her with pity in her voice, I can only assume because she thought that it was because she would have more children, more beautiful house, etc, etc. I offered to visit with her because I knew she would be after dark and did not want her to run into someone like ... oh, I don't know, Royce for example. And I could play with Henry and keep him out of his mother's hair for a couple hours.

After Rosalie and I visited for a few hours we left and it was, of course, after dark. We turned a corner and there he was. I tried to get her away from him and to hope he didn't notice us but of course he did. What I did do is tell Rosalie to run as fast as she could and I ran too. I don't think that Rosalie was fast enough but I couldn't go help her, I was surrounded. I managed to force them away but Rosalie was too badly damaged, to put it lightly. As I was yelling for help, Dr. Cullen, Edward and Emmett's uncle came and told me that she was too hurt, she would never survive. He told me that he had a way of her surviving but not as a human. I simply said 'You're a vampire aren't you.' He said yes and asked me how I knew. Just a lucky guess was my thought, no idea why I said this but the fact that I was right was even more scary. By the time I got through my thoughts he had said "Don't tell anyone." and was gone. I came home crying. My mother was devasted and so was my father. He said we had to leave the town soon and that he could get his bank to transfer him. Jazzy was in shock and he looked as if he was going to corner me as soon as we had a spare moment.

**AN: Well, that was a hard Chapter to write. Oh and I've also gone and done some rewriting-not much but some-of the first few chapters! PEACE, LOVE AND ULTIMATE HARMONY!**


	7. Jazz, Emmett and James

AN: Chapter Seven here we come

**AN: Chapter Seven here we come! Yahooo! Hope that you all had a good Thanksgiving if you are in Canada. Yes we have it in October. Go us!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 7: Jazz, Emmett and James

**BPOV**

Mother and I were devasted but when Jazz and I finally got upstairs he said "Okay tell me everything," me and Jazz were close but when he does things like this it's kind of annoying –start overprotective big brother mode now-.

"Not now Jaz, they might hear us!" By they I meant our parents. "It's true and you know it!" I said responding to the look he gave me.

"I'll see you soon." He turned to walk to his room.

I got ready for bed and was in bed for only a minute when Jasper came in.

"What's the story?" He was impassive.

I have to say that Jaz impassive is beyond scary, there were-no words to describe how frightening it was!

"Royce King...and his friends...they beat her and just...left her... and left me completely alone...then...Dr. Cullen.-"

"DOCTOR CULLEN!!" Jazz was furious!

"Shhh Jazz they'll hear you. Actually I think that they already did."

We were silent for a couple minutes-all I could hear was my mother's crying.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. And I said, and I will never repeat this to anyone ever again so listen very hard. 'You're a vampire aren't you.' He said yes and asked me how I knew. I don't know why I had asked him but I always felt that the Cullens weren't human but I wasn't sure...and then he just said 'Don't tell anyone.' and was gone with Rosalie in his arms...how could I Jazzy? I'm the worst sister ever and I just don't know what to do now..." I broke down crying on his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay there's nothing that you can do for her. I hope that she is going good with her new family."

"Do you think that he'll turn her into one of them...JAZZ!!"

Suddenly I was ripped away from him before I could do anything. Then I was going at an inhumanly speed. I looked up into my captors face and saw that he was a vampire too and that he was capturing me and taking me away from everything that I held close to my heart. After traveling for about fifteen minutes I saw that I was nowhere that I knew. He looked at me and said

"I hope that you survive through this." and he bit me. I was shocked to say the least, then the pain went coursing through me. I screamed.

At the Hale House

**Jasper's POV**

Here I was having just lost both my sisters in one night. I knew that I should probably go downstairs and tell my parents that they had just lost they're other daughter but I just couldn't. Suddenly my parents were there.

"She's gone," I said choking back my tears. They both were. Gone. Forever.

My mother didn't stop crying but I could tell that she was just crying for Rosalie. My father was crying more tears now-Bella really was a daddy's girl, I mean she is really a daddy's girl. She has to be out there, she just can't be gone...

Cullens House

**EdPOV**

A shriek pierced through the air. Emmett had bitten Rosalie Hale about 2 hours ago and she hadn't stopped screaming. Alice and I had stayed away for about 1 and 3 / 4 hours and yet she still was crying out in her mind. The Pain of losing her mother and her father and her brother and her sister, all of whom she loved equally and the pain of the transformation. That was a big surprise that she was thinking more about her sister and her brother than anyone else. I thought that she was more pig headed and self-absorbed then that but there are always surprises when people are in transformation.

"How long until she stops screaming?" I asked Alice.

"2 hours, 13 minutes and 38 seconds left," she sighed, then gasped. "no, not Bella, not JAMES!!" she yelled.

"James??" "Alice who is James?" "What are you talking about?"

"James is someone who I knew when..."

**AN: I am evil. But in my defense this was a long chapter and it was very important to the storyline. Bella and Rosalie are gone in the same night. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Review if you want me to update at all.**


	8. Why Me?

AN: Soo, here comes chapter 8

**AN: Soo, here comes chapter 8.This is what you get with me, too much sleep and music to the Music Man stuck in my head I also changed the summery a little! I like reviews, they make me happy. please make me happy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sigh-**

Going Home Chapter 8: Why me?

**BPOV**

The pain was gone now, apparently it had been 3 days but it sure felt like an eternity but I was in pain, that's common for me. I was a vampire for 12 days and I survived by drinking off animals. I felt like I would gag the first time I tried to drink one, it was disgusting. I also had a power, I could block and send back an power you tried on me so if you could see the future you would only see your own future(Alice Cullen) and not mine or if you could put pain in a mind(I was thinking Jane of the Volturi) you would feel the pain, not me. It was quite interesting and amusing to watch, for me. But now I have to find Rosalie and Jazzy, I can't exist without Jazz and Jazz can't live without his twin. I'll find Jazz first cause Father said that we would go to the south and it is without a doubt that they're gone already. I'll go and find him first then we'll hunt down Rosalie.

Cullen's New House

**EdPOV**

We had just left Rochester, New York to go to our house in Alaska with our newborn. She and Emmett had taken to each other quite well, and she had only killed her 'killers', not drank their blood. I do not wish to go into details at all, it was enough that I had to reexperience it in her mind. But she was a little mad that she couldn't find her sister or her brother. We could only assume that Bella was taken by another vampire and from what Carlisle found out the rest had moved to Texas, Houston I think. But Emmett wouldn't let her go and find either of them because of the wars there. For the first time in my existence I felt bad for Rosalie Hale.

The New Hale Household

**JPOV**

We had just moved and I was not very happy at all, I missed Bella and Rosalie a lot, too much in fact. One day, about 2 years after we moved I saw a vampire and just about begged her to change me, and so she did. But then I was forced into a war of the newborns. That was where I was right now, but now I was about to escape. My existence wasn't one I was too happy about but if it was that that I had to do to find them I would.

The next night I ran away, it may not be right but it was the only way to find the two of them I would, they were the reason of my vampirism and I was very happy with it, if I could find them at all. I thought about them constantly.

I was in Mississippi when I came across another vampire's scent. I was going to meet them, only 1 vampire, I knew that, and I also knew that if the need be I could beat them in a fight. They were living in a house and I was slightly in awe of how they could live with so many humans around and not go into a feeding frenzy with all the scents, Lord knows I was.

I walked up to the door and knocked quite loudly, there was only the vampire home at the time. The door opened up to a beautiful woman about 18 or 19, with mahogany colored hair and gold eyes. Wait-gold eyes?

"Jasper?? Is that you? Are you really a vampire? Oh Jasper!" Her voice sounded like-

"Bella? Is that seriously you?! You look so nice! Wow! Wait why do you have gold eyes? Are you that weird? And why can't I tell your emotions or change them at all, all I feel is my own feelings! This is weird! But I can't believe that I found you! Do you know where Rosalie is now?"

"Here, come in and then I'll tell you about me and what I've been doing and answer all your questions." I followed her inside.

"Alright, to answer all the questions out on the steps: Yes Jasper it really is me. Thanks. Because I feed off animals instead of humans. That is my power-let's see how I explained it to myself- I can block and send back any power you try on me so if you can see the future(Alice Cullen) you will only see your own future and not mine or if you can put pain in a mind(I was thinking Jane of the Volturi) you will feel the pain, not me. Yes it is. I can't either, I've been looking for you for 14 years, since I was changed. All I know about Rosalie is that she is with the Cullens and she wanted to find you but her mate-Emmett Cullen-wouldn't let her for fear that she would be lost and we would be without a sister, I was keeping in touch with Alice – well, you know her as Mary Alice Brandon, my friend from that school that's how I know all of it," she said all of this in one breath, I was amazed.

"Well, do you want to go find her? I know that you want to find her and so do I but just so you know Rosalie doesn't know if I'm dead or if I'm a vampire and she doesn't know that you're a vampire, Alice has been keeping me a secret, from everybody which is really hard because Edward is a mind reader! So just let me sell this," she gestured at the house, " And everything and then we'll go. Okay?"

"Yes!" I couldn't wait to get our family back together, it was going to be good to be a whole family again.

"Wait, have you met your mate yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "You?"

"No, I couldn't think of anything but you and Rosalie. Why haven't you asked about my past yet?"

"I don't think that I should pressure you yet, it's obviously bad considering your scars!"

"Mhmm."

So now we were together again-we just needed to get one more to complete it.

**AN: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I do French too so there might be some. But Jasper and Bella are with each other finally! Yes Jasper fought in the war for 12 years before leaving it! Review Please! I'll update sooner if you do!**


	9. School, agian

Life sucks

**AN: Life sucks. No really. But this chapter should be good, a little fluff and a little plot. Anywho. So I had put a rant up here before but then I was looking at more stories that have more chapters then mine do and they have 0 reviews soooo I am just going to say thank you to all of my reviewers and that I think you have a pattern! 2, 3, 1, 1, 0, 2, 3, 1 etc. Thanks to **_**carolina 81**_** for reviewing both of the new chapters and to **_**LupinTonksLove**_**,**_** Reads To Much**_**,**_** Alice 712,Twi Chick Angelicia**_**!**__**Sorry that I did not put you up in my author's note before, so thanks for putting me on alert! I'm done I think-wait no, James did Change Bella and is only a really minor character now. He left Bella in about day 2 of the transformation, idiot. Now I'm done! On to Chapter the Ninth.**

Going Home Chapter 9: High School, again.

**BPOV**

So today Jaz and I were going back to high school, again. We went to school for about 3 years for me and 2 for him then we left to another small town to look around in all of the towns near there, to look for Rosalie or any vampires for that matter. This time it was Forks, Washington and it had been 41 years since I had found Jaz or rather he found me. I lost contact with Alice because of all of our moving around, Jasp didn't know at all and I didn't intend for him to know at all, ever.

"Bella? You ready? Oh, just get in the car," Course Jasp was hurrying to get there, why I don't know because he never did well with large groups of humans but maybe it was the whole academic thing, he always liked school. The only thing that I didn't like about him being a vampire with me was that he was losing his memories of the human life we had together, and I was constantly reminding him about the things we did or about what Mother and Father looked like, things like that. But he could always tell you about Rosalie and him and me. It's life-well existence but that's off topic. Today we were going to school and there was nothing we could do about it.

We had just walked in when the scent of vampires hit our noses, more of them.

"Bella, they are nice and not at all hungry. They have a 'vegetarian' diet and there are 4 of them in the school. One is very hyper, one is very vain, one fuming and one is just-how are the kids these days putting it? Emo." Jasper whispered.

"Okay Jazz. I get how you know about the feelings and the hunger but how do you know about the 'vegetarian' bit? Did you see them? Yes? No? ANSWER ME!!" I was getting a little mad at him for making me wait this long.

"Yes I saw them. One was short with black hair, pixie like, one with lots of muscle, brown hair I think. One with bronzy colored hair and one was Rosalie." He whispered the last part.

"You found her! Yay!" We were just about to get out of the car.

"No, we found her. But be quiet, they might hear us or the humans might be scared because of how insane you are. Come on, let's go get our schedules and then we'll talk to them at lunch time." He playfully teased me as we made our way to the office.

'So Alice is still with them,' I thought as I walked into the office

**EdPOV**

So there where apparently going to be two new students at school today and I was amazed at how – upbeat? Interested? in the two of them these humans where. It was so typical of humans. Alice was and had been blocking me with horrible 80's songs for the entire night and most of the morning. Rosalie was just thinking of her memories of Jasper and Bella, well Isabella, when they were very young. It was the only memories she had of them now.

I was just about to snag a spot when a 1950's truck stole the spot. Ah, well it wasn't that important, we were still 15 minutes early. It was about 5 minutes after that that we first smelt vampires, two of them. Emmett immediately assumed that they were the new students and I had to say that I agreed with him.

"So the new students are vampires, I hope that they follow our diet," Emmett, bold as ever said.

"Great, two new vampires and two new problems!" Rosalie was a little bitter.

"Don't worry guys, it turns out to be a friend of mine from like, 40-50 years ago. They are 'vegetarians', well one of them is at least," Alice was ever reassuring us.

"But what are we going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" I reasoned with her.

"Already did," Stupid, smug pixie. "When I went hunting with them."

"I'll see you all at lunch, don't try and get out of it, they'll be coming to meet us." She danced off to her first class.

"Stupid, smug, annoying, future seeing pixie vampire," Emmett muttered under his breath.

**AN: Next chapter, they meet. And so you get to wait. This one is a bit shorter than #8 but that's only because the other chapter was more than 1000 words. Enjoy and Please hit that bluish purplish periwinkle-ish button!**


	10. The Cafeteria

AN: So I'm sick and dead bored (pun intended) so here I am writing my second chapter of the day

**AN: So I'm sick and dead bored (pun intended) so here I am writing my second chapter of the day. I really like your reviews-they inspire me to write more quickly! Thanks to my friend **_**IamLeahsConscience **_**for reviewing and for putting me on alert! Also thanks to **_**redcherrylover**_**, **_**silenceofthemoon **_**and **_**carolina81 **_**for their awesome reviews for chapter 9. Oh and **_**pushingDaisys**_** and **_**LuckyCharms19 **_**for putting me on alert too. Peace.**

Going Home Chapter 10

**BPOV**

At Lunch

After all of the classes of stuff that we've already learned it was finally time for lunch, I thankfully didn't have any classes with Rosalie, Emmett or Edward. I had all of them with Alice and she understood, she was a little bit mad that I hadn't kept in contact with her but she understood why, of course. And we made up and she told me about everything that was going on and that Rosalie might not recognize me because of how different I looked from when I was human and when I was 3, her only memories of us all.

I had met up with Jazzy outside the cafeteria to do this together, to meet our sister after 55 years. I wasn't sure that she would recognize me at all but you can't really blame her. The only way that Jasp knew that it was me was because I knew him instantly. The fact that I never forgot, and wouldn't ever forget. We were assaulted by the smell of the humans' scent that hit our noses. I smelt the vampires too, now I just have to find them and their table. Ah ha I see them and Jasper wasn't kidding when he said that he thought that it was Rosalie because even with our -well his- fading memories she still looked amazingly beautiful. Quite similar in fact, if I didn't know that it was Rosalie already one look at her would have me convinced. Now I just had to be sure that we would be able to talk to them without them a) attacking us or b) running away. I think that Alice had threatened them to show up because they were all there-even I could see that Rosalie didn't want to be there. That kind of hurt but then I remembered that she didn't know that it was us.

"You seem a little nervous and very excited. If you tell me the other's names then I'll tell you their emotions. Deal?" Jas asked me.

"Deal. The little short one is Alice, the bulky one is Emmett, you know Rosalie and then the other one is Edward. Now spill!" Sometimes I love my brother's power.

"Okay, Alice is happy and a little nervous and tired of singing songs in her head. Emmett? Yes, him. He's worried for Rosalie and about us. Edward is annoyed at Alice and is bored with us and Rosalie is not happy, upset, vain, angry. Take your pick," we had just finished getting out of the food line with food we wouldn't ever eat and were walking towards the table.

"Thanks, calm them down a bit would you? It will help a lot," I smiled at him.

And so that was how we walked to the table with 4 vampires waiting to meet us.

"Okay, I'm going to make this-...Jasper? What? How? Huh? Oh and who is this now? Your mate?" she sneered the last part. It was obvious that 1) Rosalie didn't like me, 2) She only remembered Jasper and 3) She thought that I was my, and her, brother's mate. I laughed, then gagged.

"Ewww! Jasper's like a brother to me. In fact he is my brother." I shivered as if it totally grossed me out, which it did. "That would be so gross!" Alice laughed so hard at that point. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Bella, stop it! It's very funny that you got to trick Rosalie and actually managed to get her speechless but you don't have to completely humiliate her!" Alice managed to get out through the giggles that were erupting from her like a volcano.

"Bella as in the Isabella Marie Hale Bella that Rosalie never shuts up about? As in Alice's friend from her human life Bella. From New York in the 1930's Bella and Jasper and Rosalie Hale siblings?" Jas and I nodded at each question. "Welcome to the family!" Emmett stood up to give us a hug.

"You will meet us at 1 am outside our house tonight, Carlisle and Esme want to meet you!" Alice added as we got down from our hugs from Emmett. "We'll all be there to meet you and then you can tell us your stories," she looked pointedly at Jasper's forearms. "I assume that you know each other's?" I nodded, I had already told Jasper at our first home together and he had in return told me his. His was by far the best and the worst, best for adventure, worst for the memories. Poor Jasper.

The bell rang startling all of us and we hurried to our classrooms. I couldn't wait until tonight, it was going to suck and rule at the same time. And to meet Carlisle and Esme after all these years. Life would be good.

**AN: So they meet the Cullen kids, now to meet the parents of them all. Next Chapter so watch out. Also I forgot to mention my thank you's to the following person who put me on their C2 **_**EmeraldSeaFrost **_** and thanks to **_**NicholeCullen **_** for adding this story to their favorites! Peace. Review. Love. Life.**


	11. Past

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers: stephanie, redcherrylover and **_**carolina81**_** for their awesome reviews. Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Sorry that it took so long I've been having a really bad writer's block and nobody could help me figure it out, oh and all my school friends other than IamLeahsConscience groaned whenever I mentioned the words help with fanfiction/story! Thanks a lot guys-sarcasm intended- On with the story!**

Going Home Chapter 11

**EdPOV**

It was a little after midnight and I was playing my piano while I was waiting for the time to come, I was quite bored so I decided that I would tune into the family's thoughts, I wanted to know their take on this situation:

_Wow! I can't believe that their really here, with me. My brother and my sister! I mean, it's been fifty five years. I can't believe that I accused my own sister of being my brother's mate, I don't think that she appreciated it at all._ Rosalie was going over what had happened today.

_Bella really needs to look at her clothing selection better. I mean the sweats may have been designer but they were obviously not great for her figure..._ I tuned Alice out. I didn't need to hear about Bella's clothing choices.

_It is amazing that Rosalie was able to finally remeet her siblings after all these years, I'm glad that she is finally happy now and I can't wait to meet these new vampires, how they came about the 'vegetarian' diet and such. _Carlisle was ever interested in our kind.

_Edward, I know that you're worried about tonight. Just relax and stay calm. _Esme was completely compassionate about the situation, to me and our family.

_Rosalie looks so hot in those clothes, -R rated thoughts about his wife- _Ugg, Emmett. I think that I'll just play the piano.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

And here I was at 12:55 waiting for the rest of the family to get downstairs so we can greet our guests and they're all still upstairs. How long does it take to get down here?

_Ding Dong!_ Alice's thoughts came to me about five seconds before the doorbell rang.

_Time to face the inevitable! _came Jasper Hale's thoughts for the second time in two days. I was going to have to get used to it again, after many years I was hearing his thoughts.

I opened the door, and there stood the most beautiful girl(vampire) in the world, Bella Hale. With her brother of course. The look on her face was exactly the same look she had when Rosalie realized who Jasper was. I laughed out loud at the memory but I had to invite them in first. And so I did, with my gentlemanly actions going on overdrive for her.

"Why don't you tell us your stories?" asked Esme hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"Do you want mine or Jazz's first?" Bella asked in a weird tone that I couldn't pin point even with a century of experience to build on.

Rosalie spoke up, "What about yours first Bella and then Jaspers?" She obviously wanted to know what had happened to them after she was changed, I admit that I was too when I first changed, but that's another story.

"Well, okay then. I was born in 1916 as you all know and I continued on in my life for 19 years. The same night that Rosalie, was how do you put it, Changed?" Carlisle nodded, she continued. "I eventually got home, told the parents that she was dead and that I had seen her killed, they cried, as was expected. I then told Jaz here everything that I knew and then I was stolen from him that same night, changed the same as my sister.

"I wandered from place to place for fourteen years, fought in a few of the wars, escaped from them, looked for Jaz, kept in touch with Alice for a bit, you do know that she was a friend from both my, and her, human life, my very first friend."

Alice cut in now, "Well I did know that you were part of it because of the letter you sent in November, Edward stole it."

"I thought so... I thought that I saw you take it when I was human but I was never sure. Oh ya, I never did tell you about my power. I can reflect any power, all the time, also like blocking."

"And Jasper's story?" pressed Esme gently, but still curiously in fact.

"The family moved to Texas, I got changed at 22, exactly two years after Bells and Rosalie. I fought in the newborn wars," there where all sorts of gasps at that recollection, he continued "I found out my power by changing the emotions of the people I fought. I ran away from them two years before I found Bella at her house, we perfected my thirst and we have been looking for Rosalie ever since."

"Could you please call me Rose? It's getting really annoying when you're all like 'Bells' or 'Bella' or 'Jaz' or 'Jazz' or whatever, I do like the name Rosalie but I like the name Rose better," Rosalie finished her statement and the two of them gasped.

"What? Why are you so surprised?" Rose was confused, she didn't realize the meaning of it.

"You only allowed RK, that's what I call him, that or RPITB (Royal Pain In The Butt), and mother to call you that. It was sad when you said to us to stop calling you that, you became to spoilt brat of person after that. We still love you though, and we will forever." Bella was slightly more beautiful when she was angry then when she was calm.

"So who changed you?" asked Alice, wanting to change the course of this conversation.

"James and Maria, James for me and Maria for Jas." Bella answered quickly.

"Bella we really should be leaving, it's almost 4 in the morning and you said that you wanted to finish that English paper that's due in a couple weeks. Goodbye everyone, see you later." Jasper said slightly unwillingly and they left.

_That was the most interesting conversation I've ever heard, and the fact that Emmett was quiet the entire 3 hours was amazing. _Alice was _Annoying you with my thoughts, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a...._

Not that stupid song please...

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I won't rant on this AN but be sure to check out the pole I put up! Peace and do your homework.;D**


	12. Bonjour

**Chapter 12 AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for everything, just so you know I will now be doing a monthly stats run so here are the stats as of December 3, 2008: Reviews: 24; Chapters: 11; Words: 8,945; Hits: 2,147; Favs: 13; C2s: 2; Alerts: 24. And that concludes our stats for the month. I don't think that I need to give everyone all the other months stats. Sorry it's sooo late, but better late than never right? And it's only been 27 days. Sorry! Anyways without further ado, Chapter 12.**

**_________________________________________________________  
**

Going Home Chapter 12: Bonjour

**BPOV**

We finally got back to the house and I finished the essay that I wanted done, it was perfect for the idea Mr. (**insert Bella's English teacher's name here because I feel like finding it**). We had to talk about our family so I decided that Rosalie was to be our cousin and that we had found her finally after she lost contact with us, after our parents had an argument and then when they died 'Last year' unexpectantly. I hate all these sad sappy tales we tell to get humans off our backs, it's just sad that the only way to get them off our backs is to tell stupid stories about our parents being dead and then us going to foster care and on and on. Yes I really could care less, just me I guess. Jasper doesn't seem to mind, but he also does all the talking too, with this kind of stuff.

I was just getting ready for school when I saw another vampire, outside. It was a girl and it was just staring at the door. I was freaked out to say the least.

"Jazz!!!!!!! There's someone outside the door! And it's a her, she had black hair, a vampire, with red eyes. Sound like someone you know, cause I don't know someone like that. Oh wait, there's a guy coming. OH MY GOD IT'S JAMES!!! HE'S MY CREATOR! HELP ME PLEASE! DO SOMETHING, oh wait is that Maria? That would explain a lot. Call the Cullens. NOW!" I need to stay calm, I need to stay calm, I need to stay calm. Okay, let's look at what is happening. There are two vampires out there. Or not. There is a army outside my house at 6 am before my first day of school and I just happen to be stuck in the house with my brother. Great. Just Great.

Jasper was running around the house now, he hadn't said anything at all, yet. I hope he was alright, he told me that he never liked fighting. He motioned to me to run out the back door, told me to go to the Cullen's with him. I did. I have never ran that fast in all of the time I have been on this earth, never before.

I managed to get to the Cullens and was just about to scream at Jasper for not talking to me when all the Cullens filed out of the house, or maybe I wont yell at him, that might be slightly embarrassing.

"Hello again! Not to be rude or anything, I was just wondering why you two are here, and if anyone saw you?" Carlisle was very nice considering the circumstances.

"Ummm...So the ah, two people who changed us. Yeah...they kind of came back...With ah, a newborn army...So ummm could you help us please. If it gets messy, of course. But by the way I was screaming and the way that they were staring at the door I don't think that they were very happy about where we were residing." Oh god I'm rambling now aren't I. Shoot!

"Certainly, our family is yours now, even though technically it is through Rosalie, sort of."

"Hello Bella!"

"Hello Jasper!"

"You sort of ran away so we couldn't talk to you anymore, how about you come over here and we can discuss things more thoughly."

I turned around. I knew one of the voices, the other had a distinct southern twang to it. Please let it not be him, I prayed in my mind. Fate had different plans for me.

Time to face the music, I thought wryly. I turned. SHOOT!

**AN: I am so good, two chapters in one day-ish (it's now 1:00am, honestly) I think that I will read more fanfiction now. Oh hey! Do you guys want me to send you review replys/PMs rather than put your names up here? Tell me in a **_**REVIEW**_**!!**


	13. Meetings

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah and Happy New Year and...Well really Happy Holidays! So so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long, I actually had someone threaten me. Thanks for all the reviews and the favs and Alerts. Thanks to maggie, **_**reader13lovesbooks**_** and **_**deviLISH-innocence**_** for the reviews, **_**Neveah Cullen**_** and **_**rsantiago **_**for the alerts!**__**Check out this one-shot I wrote, it's really sad but I like it a lot soooooooo Yeah, check out my poll on my profile, it's all about you!**

**~Disclaimer on my profile~**

Going Home Chapter 13: 

**BPOV**

All of a sudden Alice gasped and James looked up. He got that creepy stalker look that he has, I had run into him both with Jaz and without him and every time I thought _I never want to do that again._ It was really hard for me to look at the girl but I did. She couldn't be more than 15 or 16, well physically at least.

"So nice of you to join us, I can see that you have already met Jasper and Bella, our newest coven members," Carlisle said. "Let me introduce our other members: Edward, Esme, Rosalie & Emmett, Alice and my name is Carlisle. Would you like to come in and introduce yourselves?" He politely gestured to the door but his eyes seemed to harden as he looked at James, I wonder if he has seen him before in his li-existance? Just then Alice had a vision and she started to fall back. Edward, Jasper and I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. James look interested. Edward growled.

"Not again, and not to my sister you idiot!" Edward growled, James must have been thinking of me, again. My heart seemed to break, I didn't understand why though. I had only known him for a total of 14 hours, not including my human life. But I don't really want to add up all the minutes I was with him.

"BELLA!!! Stop with all the stupid feelings, now is the time I need to stay calm-for everyone. Please," His eyes bored into mine and all thoughts left me except for one 'Help my brother'.

"Thanks. Edward, stay calm, all you have to do is take Alice inside and let everything go. We can talk like civilized people. Err...vampires." I seemed to have let my shield down when my heart broke but I had to be strong, if only for my brother.

Carlisle gestured again for the door but all of the newborns seemed restless. "Go and run to the city, all of you. Seattle. Now." Maria seemed to shout at them even though her words were soft. "Hunt." She smiled sadistically. I shuttered, lightly. The newborns took her words to heart and ran away from us.

We all walked into the Cullen's front room and we sat down, though some of us seemed to only spoil the furniture (James and Maria). I started.

"Er...Sorry for freaking out there, I was just worried for my brother, and my family," I noticed how the eyes of both of the human-hunters, that's what I call the vampires that kill humans, seemed to flicker to the Cullen coven when I said family.

"Well, we didn't want to intrude," replied Maria in a soft voice, "I only wanted to see Jasper and I met James on the way and we knew that you were together again and it wasn't just a coincidence that you had the same last name. So we were tracking you down here, we're very sorry about the newborns, though. It seems as though I can't just leave them be and I can't just get rid of all of them at the same time so I was forced to bring them and well, it was really sad that I had to give up the city we had but I'm sure we'll get it back." She seemed to be talking all about the newborns and all of the cities that she had and all that. I think that she's going to ask Jazz about rejoining her little army, or group as she calls it. 3...2...1

"I was hoping for a little favor, in return for the favor that I gave you, Jasper." Right on target, darn. "Will you please return to our little group, Jasper, please." She was begging, BEGGING! What honest person does that in return for a favor, but of course it was a great idea to have Jaz with you rather than against. He could manipulate your best fighters and then, you're done for.

Then James spoke up. "I was pleasantly surprised to find two of the women that I have wanted in my coven today; Bella, of course and Mary Alice. I am extending the invitation again. Will you join my coven? Bella? Mary Alice, or rather Alice?" He held out his hand, inviting us to except.

"How do you know my sister, James. Alice has been with us since she was changed," Edward spoke up. A surge of hope went through my mind-maybe James was thinking about Alice and not my when Edward was talking about his sister. Maybe...

"Why would I get 're'-invited because last I checked you left, came back and left again, or are you talking about all those times that you arrived near enough to Jasper and I that you just _had_ to come and see 'us' or rather, me. I recall that the last time Jasper was threatening you to get out of our house before he hurt you." Maria was watching the exchanges like some one watching their favorite tennis players go head to head.

"Ah, James you didn't tell me that you had met them before we met, other than Bella's change." Maria's eyes got a steely glint in them, I was suddenly very, very afraid. A split second later James was no more.

"I seem to have no more business here. I will go. Goodbye Jasper. It was very pleasant meeting you Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. I will show myself out." With that Maria left our lives. For ever, hopefully.

There was complete silence then...

"Wow, if I knew you would bring this much excitement I would have tried find you years ago," Emmett exclaimed. We all burst out laughing.

**AN: I think that this will be the last plot chapter. I will post more soon. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile! Peace.**


	14. The End

**AN: It's the end, farewell my good readers!**

Going Home Chapter 14: The End

**BPOV**

After a couple years Jaz and I moved in with the Cullens, at their insistence. We were over there enough. Rose and I connected and she cried when I told her of my memories of the night. She was in lots of pain Jasper told me.

I was happy. It was such a foreign feeling that I once released my shield and asked Jazz to check it. I was with a family that loved me and I had found my special someone. Edward.

How could I explain what it was like to fall in love with him, to be in love with him. And to know that it would last forever. I was so happy. He and I had gotten hooked up together after James was disintegrated to a small pile of ashes. He and I, we were the best of friends and I soon came to love Alice as a sister also. It was when she and Jasper got married that I got to truly find my ability. I decided that we needed to reverse the roles. I gave Alice the 'Don't you dare hurt a hair on his head or I will personally hunt you down and rip you to shreds' talk, it was so funny to see her reaction. I then reminded her that I had known her longer then she remembered. And then that time, remember when Edward proposed to me. And the wedding and the honeymoon.

And now I'm ready for anything. I have a lover for eternity, and a family who will support me for as long as I roam the earth. What more could a girl want?


End file.
